


Merry Christmas Everyone

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M, Mycroft is a vampire, Sherlock Being Sherlock, everyone gets along, lots of giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Sherlock may have inadvertently ruined their first Christmas party but a few years down the line their parties are different. Friends and family get along with drinks and tales and games and only a little embarrassment.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Merry Christmas Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtStudentYouHate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/gifts).



> [Merry Christmas Everyone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-PyWfVkjZc)

Greg stands with his back to the window, backside leaning against the sill, the white blanket of snow fall as his backdrop while he watches his friends talk, laugh, and have fun.

What had started as an awkward and quiet Christmas party at Sherlock and John’s flat a few years ago had become a tradition of sorts for them. It has become less daunting and more of something to look forward to. Even Mycroft has joined them a couple of times, including tonight.

Greg smiles. Mycroft looks at ease on the sofa telling Molly a redacted version of some adventure or other. He is so happy that the Holmes brothers get along much better these days than they did for a long time. They all did, really.

He catches Sherlock being yanked to his feet on the other side of the room by Anthea who insists that he needs to show her how to cha cha for her upcoming date. Greg laughs to himself and takes a slow sip of his drink to hide most of his mirth for fear that Sherlock will notice and make him join in. It seems John has the same idea and he slides up next to Greg, hugging his own drink.

“Alright, mate?” John asks, genuinely concerned with Greg standing alone at a party.

Greg’s lips twitch upwards. “I’m good, thanks, yeah. Just watching my favourite people get along and have fun.” He nods towards the elder Holmes brother and John nods in understanding. John has known for a while about their relationship and they’ve all agreed that it’s more funny to watch Sherlock be the clueless one for a while. True, it’ll probably backfire on them when Sherlock inevitably figures it out. Greg has imagined every bad outcome from Sherlock denying the whole thing forever to him publicly shaming them in some awful, uniquely Sherlockian way. It’s still worth it for something to possibly lord over him even a little.

John nudges him. “I don’t think I’ve said it before but I’m really happy for you, Greg. Him, too. I’ve gotten to know him a bit better recently and I admit that he isn’t a complete wanker.”

“Oi!” Greg scolds and slaps at John, but he’s grinning right back at him. He looks back to Mycroft and his grin softens. “Thanks, mate.”

They talk a while as Sherlock flawlessly switches from teaching Anthea the cha cha to spinning her around as much as he can in the small space between chairs and piles of books. The conversation goes from having a friendly laugh at their expense to a quick jab at each other’s football teams and back. Greg’s last laugh slowly comes to a stop with a wistful sigh, his gaze coming back around to rest on Mycroft again. This time, however, Mycroft is looking right back at him with the same fond smile. Greg blushes and turns away quickly, pretending to watch the snow outside.

There is an honest to god giggle at his back and Greg turns back with a frown of confusion.

“Looking a little red there, Greg,” John says, holding back more giggles.

Absolutely refusing to admit that he is blushing, Greg chooses to purposefully misunderstand. “Uh, I’ve had a few, yeah.” He holds up his nearly empty glass in explanation.

Sherlock appears over John's shoulder like a ridiculous jumpscare, however, to correct Greg’s assumptions.

“That is true. There’s no eggnog left. However, what John is trying and failing to say, Lestrade, is that you have failed spectacularly to cover up those indecent marks upon your neck. Have you had sexual relations with Count Dracula, by chance?”

Greg resists the urge to tug on his shirt collar in utter embarrassment. Instead, he flicks between annoyance at Sherlock’s bluntness and pride at his attempt at humour that doesn’t fall flat, all while fighting his growing blush. He pulls all of his resolve from dealing with Sherlock’s similar antics over the years, and finds a response that will hopefully take Sherlock off the case. The last thing he wants is Sherlock ruining this night when he finds out exactly who he just called Count Dracula.

He can’t find the words, though.

With a speed that keeps Greg from an early grave, John steps in with the save. “Oh, knock it off, you. I’ll tell Greg about the ones you’re hiding.”

John is grinning and Greg doesn’t think he’s ever seen Sherlock blush before. It’s quite the thing to finally see, Sherlock stuttering and choking on his own words.

A head suddenly appears over Sherlock’s shoulder to save him from himself. Anthea ignores Sherlock’s scowl at the arm she throws over his shoulders. “What are we talking about, boys?”

Sherlock actually begins to open his mouth to answer, forgetting so soon John’s promise, so John cuts him off neatly. “I don’t think Sherlock would be too happy with us for sharing.” Sherlock’s mouth snaps shut.

Anthea shakes her head. “I don’t care anyway. I just wanted to start the games.”

“Games?” Greg asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. Games are fun. And tradition. And I promised Molly. Come on, come help me pull the chairs together!”

Sherlock doesn’t move to help as John and Greg do.

“Come on, Sherlock. It’s just a game,” John says brightly in the face of Sherlock’s apprehension. He hesitates a bit longer, watching the three first move John’s chair to the sofa’s side of the room, and then when they start to move his own he steps forward with the guise of stopping them from damaging it.

It works quite well as they end up sitting comfortably in a circle around the coffee table.

“So, Mycroft,” Anthea begins without waiting for them to settle and with a sly grin. It seems that she has had a plan all along. “Truth or dare?”

Greg barks a quick laugh and Mycroft grins with her. “Dare.” It’s a challenge.

Anthea smiles pleasantly. “Do your best impression of a fictional character.”

Okay. Not as bad as everyone was expecting. Maybe she is saving the juicy stuff for later. They start off tame.

Of course Mycroft still contemplates the dare as if it was much less PG. He seems to come to a decision. Mycroft flicks his eyes up to stare Greg in the face, absolutely deadpan.

“Blah blah blah.”

The sneaky bugger was listening to them! Greg’s jaw drops and his face is once again flushed red. John grins at both the reference and Greg’s embarrassment. Anthea nods approvingly though it is unclear as to whether she is aware of why the others have reacted as they have. Then again, Anthea can be just as cunning as the Holmeses and she set the dare. Sherlock frowns in annoyance at his own confusion.

His silence is audible and they each look around as if to ask who is going to be the one to finally let the cat out of the bag.

Molly beats them all to it with a high pitched laugh.

“That’s brilliant, Mycroft! My niece and nephews made me watch all of the Hotel Transylvania films a hundred times. I love them.”

“Who is it supposed to be? That’s the most lack of effort I’ve ever seen Mycroft put into anything!” Sherlock all but screams in frustration, cutting through Molly’s enthusiasm. He doesn’t like not knowing. “You cannot convince me that was a good impression of anyone, fictional or otherwise.”

“Of course it is,” Molly continues, unbothered and unaware of the chaos her knowledge could cause in the blink of an eye. “It’s Dracula. It’s a cartoon. You should watch it, Sherlock, it’s really very funny.”

There’s a pause where everyone in the know holds their breath. The secret is out. Any second now Sherlock is going to draw the right conclusion from the clues.

“I don’t think I shall, thank you, Molly. It sounds stupid.”

Or not.

Molly looks dejected only until John notices. John makes a motion with his hand and makes a face where Sherlock can’t see and Molly cuts off a giggle, immediately back to her happy self.

“It is stupid. That’s the point,” John says and knows Sherlock can’t say anything against that. Sherlock just huffs and melts into the back of his chair.

They all fall back into the game with good humour and between his turns Greg offers to get up and pour drinks for everyone. Once poured, he struggles for a moment to pick them all up at the same time. Mycroft notices immediately and tuts as he stands to help. “You’re a menace,” Mycroft tells him under his breath. Greg only smiles in response and they take three each back to the others.

Sherlock eyes them both individually as they sit down, eyes cutting back and forth a few times. Then he rolls his eyes and sits up. “I’m happy for you,” he tells Greg quietly. Last year he would have called it out of character but he is only shocked that Sherlock has said it so openly.

“Thank you,” Greg replies with a nod and a smile.

Sherlock turns to stare at Mycroft, then. “You, too, brother.”

Mycroft doesn’t show any outward surprise but he seems to still unnaturally for a moment before nodding as well. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

Everyone is smiling. John slaps his knees. “Right, well that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He grabs his newly refilled drink and holds it aloft for a moment as if for a toast but quickly drinks and then continues, “Now, Sherlock, truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday, Calum!
> 
> Yes, that reference is just for you ;)


End file.
